This invention relates generally to processing seismic trace data, and more specifically, it relates to methods for processing seismic trace data into estimations of hydrocarbon saturation. Existing methods for determining water saturation Sw or pay saturation SPAY from seismic trace data is restricted to pre-stack isotropic P-P data. In addition, most existing methods make assumptions about the relationships between the rock properties for the reservoir. These assumptions limit either the accuracy or applicability of the technique.
The method of the present invention overcomes these problems with existing methods, by providing a methods which apply to pre-stack P-P data and to P-P angle stacked data for both the isotropic and, the more general, anisotropic case. In addition, the present invention provides a method for water and pay saturation determination from P-S data.